This invention relates to access floor panel assemblies.
Access floor assemblies of the general class of the present invention are well known in the prior art. Such flooring has been manufactured for many years and is used extensively in computer and control rooms, and more recently in general office areas.
Generally, such assemblies include an array of panels supported on pedestals a short distance above a base floor. The panels form a false floor having a space or plenum between the false floor and the base floor. The plenum can be used for the distribution of air, ductwork, electrical power, communication wiring, computer interconnect cabling, etc. Each panel is individually removable for easy access to the ductwork and wiring and to allow quick, low-cost relocation of outlets for the distributed items.
Some prior art assemblies have stringers between pedestals on which the panels are supported. This serves to make the floor more rigid, but creates a problem in laying additional wiring or ductwork since both the panels and the stringers need to be removed to allow easy access to the plenum.
The prior art panels are maintained in position by simple gravity placement, or by being bolted to pedestals or to a combination pedestal and stringer network.
Oftentimes the prior art access floor will settle with age, or as heavy equipment is moved across it. This makes the access panel surface uneven and prone to rock and to make noise when walked upon. Subsequently made pedestal adjustments to compensate for this are time consuming, disruptive of office routine, and expensive.
Normally, the metal access floor panels are covered with a flooring material.
Hard surface coverings are desirable in some installations, such as in computer rooms. The prior art bolt down systems cannot be used satisfactorily in computer rooms with hard surface coverings because access to the hold down bolts is not readily available.
Bolt down systems typically have been used only with free lay carpet tile. However, the free lay tile do not necessarily have the same dimensions as the access floor panels, and consequently are not readily transferred with the panels when changing the location of a distributed item.
Another type of flooring material comprises carpet squares which are factory-bonded to the panels and trimmed flush with the panel edges. Factory-bonded carpet squares may be bound at their edges with a protective trim. As in the case of the hard surface coverings, factory-bonded carpet does not allow easy access to the hold down bolts in a bolted installation.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a clamped access floor panel assembly having the "no-rocking" advantages of a bolt down system, while allowing the use of any type of floor covering desired.
Another object is to provide easily accessible clamping means at the corners and edges of access floor panels for releasably securing the panels to supporting pedestals.
A further object is to provide a clamped access floor assembly which conforms to the industry standards for such products.
A still further object is to provide a simple, inexpensive, clamped access floor assembly which is easy to install, is relatively maintenance free, and is easily removable for modifications of the underfloor distributed items.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, and the manner in which they are accomplished, will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.